disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disneyland Railroad Spiel (Anaheim)
The New Disneyland Railroad Spiel Will Be Provided by Victoria Justice. The Narration Will Be Altered from the 1970s/1980s Version of Disneyland Railroad Spiel. Spiel World Bazaar to New Orleans Square/Westenland: Hello, folks. Welcome aboard the Disneyland Railroad. We're now embarking on a grand circle of Walt Disney's original Magic Kingdom. Along the way, we will be making stops at New Orleans Square, Sora's Toontown and Tomorrowland. We will even be visiting the spectacular Grand Canyon and the Primeval World. So for your safety, please remain seated with your hands, arms, feet and legs well inside the train, and be sure to watch your youngsters. (safety spiel repeats in Spanish; animal noises are heard) Oh My. Did You Folks Heard That? This Can be one thing: we're now traveling through the wilds of Adventureland, where you might meet all kinds of savage critters, including lions, tigers and even Tiki birds. Why, you might even run into that famed archaeologist, Indiana Jones, at the infamous Temple of the Forbidden Eye. Be on the lookout now. You can't be sure of what might show up. We're now approaching our first stop, New Orleans Square Station. This station serves not only New Orleans Square, but also Frontierland and Critter Country. If you'll be leaving us here, please remain seated until the train comes to a full and complete stop. Then watch your head as you get off. Have a good time in the frontier now, ya hear? For those of you continuing on with us, we'll be resuming our trip in just a moment. This is New Orleans Square. New Orleans Square/Westernland to Sora's ToonTown/Fantasyland: To those of you just joining us, welcome aboard the Disneyland Railroad. For your safety, please remain seated with your hands, arms, feet and legs well inside the train, and be sure to watch your kids. (safety spiel repeats in Spanish) We're now traveling through Splash Mountain, where every day is a zip-a-dee-doo-dah day. If you look real hard, you might just find your laughing place. We're now making our way through Critter Country, where you can meet Brer Rabbit, Brer Bear, Peanut and Jelly Otter including Mitchie Torres and partake in their adventures. Although this land was built for critters and campers, human folks are always invited to visit for a spell. We're now traveling along the banks of the Rivers of America and into the American wilderness as it was well over a century ago. This area is filled with natural beauty, flora and fauna. Things really haven't changed all that much since the days when settlers started to head west. Nowadays, the railroad will carry us safely through the wild. When, in the nineteenth century, these iron horses began to crisscross the country, the time needed to go west went from several months to just about a week. Plenty of deer, antelope and caribou feed along the banks of the river, and naturally, plenty of early settlers decided to put down stakes and live here, too. Why, there across the river is the home of one settler: that king of the river himself, Mike Fink. And it sounds like he has company in the form of Davy Crockett, king of the wild frontier. (at this point, a conductor will probably say something about the events going on at Disneyland) Say, folks, have you ever wondered what it would be like to visit the cartoon home of Mickey, Sora, Donald and Goofy? Well, you can find out in just a moment, because our next stop is Toontown Depot, our stop for the wackiest neighborhood around, Sora's and Mickey's Toontown. This will also be our stop for the happiest kingdom of them all, Fantasyland, where you can partake in the adventures of more Disney characters, like Winnie the Pooh, Robin Hood, Peter Pan and Alice in Wonderland. If you'll be leaving us here, please sit tight until the train comes to a full stop. Then take your personal belongings and then step carefully from the train. And if you see Mickey and Sora, tell them I said hi. For those of you continuing on with us, we'll be resuming our trip in just a moment. This is Toontown Depot. Sora's ToonTown/Fantasyland to Tomorrowland: Hello, folks, and thanks for joining us on the Disneyland Railroad. Now, for a safe ride, everybody, please remain seated and keep your hands, arms, feet and legs well inside the train at all times. Oh, and be sure to watch your children. (safety spiel repeats in Spanish) As we head out of Fantasyland, you may want to catch one last glimpse of both the mighty Matterhorn mountain and the happiest cruise that ever sailed 'round the world, It's a Small World. Folks, the future lies ahead. Well, I'm sure you know that already. What I'm trying to say is, we're about to enter Tomorrowland, where anything is possible. There are all kinds of ways to get around in this land. If you look up, you might notice one such example: a Mark VII Monorail. When Disneyland introduced the Monorail way back in 1959, it was the first daily operating Monorail system anywhere in the western hemisphere. Just Head from Our Train and the Autopa Freeway is Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover. Someday, A Peoplemover System Like that May Carry You around Airports, Shopping Centers and Even Across Downtown in Our Cities. And if you ever wanted to take a trip into outer space, then you might want to stop by Space Mountain ir Star Tours where you can climb aboard one of those newfangled spaceships for a flight that is truly out of this world - literally. Yes, Tomorrowland is truly a world on the move. Wer're Now Arriving at The Tomorrowland Depot. Home of The Tomorrowland Intergalatic Revue and a Gateway to Grand Circuit Raceway and the Rest of the World of the Move. If you'll be leaving us here, just stay seated until this train comes to a full and complete stop. Then gather your belongings and step carefully from the train. Have fun in the World of the Move now. For the rest of you who will continuing on with us, just sit tight and we'll moving along in just a minute. This is Tomorrowland Station. Tomorrowland to Main Street (through the Grand Canyon and Primeval World): As We leave Tomorrowland, Welcome Aboard to those of You Who have Joined us Here. This leg of the journey will take us right along the rim of the Grand Canyon. The canyon floor is mighty far down to drop to in Arizona, so for your safety, everybody, please stay seated and keep your hands, arms, feet and legs well inside the train at all times. Oh, and be sure to watch your kids, and no flash pictures, please. We don't want to scare the animals. (safety spiel repeats in Spanish; train travels through Grand Canyon diorama) You have just seen the Grand Canyon as it is known today. But it wasn't always that way. Quiet now as we travel back in time, back to the fantastic Primeval World, land of the dinosaurs. (train travels through Primeval World diorama) Folks, let's get back to our own time. And just in time, too, because we're now approaching World Bazaar Station, gateway to Disneyland. If you'll be leaving us, there's no need to bust your boilers in an effort to get off. Just stay in your seats until we come to a full stop. Then remember to gather all your belongings, and your young'uns, too, if you got any, and then step carefully off the train. On behalf of all of us here, I'd like to thank those of you who stayed on board for the whole grand circle tour of Disneyland. For those of you continuing to travel with us, we'll be moving on again in just a moment. This is World Bazaar Station, Main Street World Bazaar. Disneyland U.S.A. Category:Disneyland Resort (Anaheim)